An Apprenticeship
by Dizzy-Chii
Summary: A new world reborn, but in it, Toboe's memories are now only vague dreams. Lost and alone, he finds himself on the road to becoming...a GEISHA? Tsume x Toboe
1. Default Chapter

Warnings: Shonen-ai, sexual situations, prostitution, possible drug use.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Wolf's Rain Characters (Toboe, Tsume, Hige, and Kiba) are not mine. I am not making money off this fanfic. Red Lantern District and Yukie are property of Shuu-chan.

Spoiler: The events here take place after the Wolf's Rain tv series. Therefore, the ending is slightly ruined. Only slightly mind you…

Author's Note: Woot! Well, I just had to write something about Toboe and the Red Lantern District! Whee! But, not sure 100 where this is going…so…bare with me! XD I guess this is slightly AU…You don't have to know anything about the character's backgrounds for the story. I will try my best to keep them all in character, and this will be more apparent the more they are introduced to each other and allowed to romp around my story. XD Oh definite Tsume x Toboe ahead, other than that…we shall see. This is a gift fic for Shuu-chan and Michi! Yay! Happy Website!

Chapter One

Had it not been raining, he might not have accepted. But as it were, thick droplets fell from the sky making him sopping wet. His caramel colored hair drooped in front of his eyes weighted by the water. His vision was poor because of the darkness that comes with night, and all he could really see was a silhouette framed by the light coming from the door.

"So, are you coming in or not?" the voice was impatient, but still kind. He moved towards it, and presumably warmth and shelter as well.

"What's your name kid?" the silhouette asked, although now it was a person, a man. He stood slim and tall, but was not so attractive, or unattractive, as to merit attention. In his gray windbreaker and cargos he looked like one who worked for a living.

"Toboe." the boy faintly said, gazing about the room he had just entered in from off the streets. Fluorescent lights lit it clearly, revealing a battered and neglected storage room. An old desk in the corner propped up the sagging chairs an it was a file cabinet that completed the décor.

The man shut the door behind Toboe, and brought himself once more into the boy's vision. His eyes looked over the bedraggled youngster not in disapproval or disgust, as Toboe had often seen, but instead with thorough interest and appraisement.

"What kind of name is Toboe for a kid?" were the next words that he spoke.

"I don't know sir," Toboe stuttered, and then stared intensely at his feet. Strangers often asked him this question, and he wondered why he kept it sometimes. Well, he knew why really. For some reason it gave him a feeling of warmth. It gave him a feeling of being, a thing he couldn't describe to others.

Toboe remembered his manners quickly, he spoke out suddenly, hoping he had not already inadvertently offended, "Thank you for letting me in! I'm a bit lost is all." Toboe quickly supplied a lie, not wanting to reveal his homelessness just yet.

"Do you really have some place to return to?" The man came closer, asking gently. Before Toboe could reply he went on. "If not, I know of a place. They take in…wanderers, of sorts."

"Take in?" Toboe echoed quietly.

"A place to stay, some food," the man shrugged casually "They help others get back on their feet. In fact, I live close by to them. It wouldn't be much trouble taking you there. I just can't let you wander back out into the rain like that, now can I?" Here he gestured lazily to the back door, indicating where Toboe had came from.

At first he didn't understand why, but then he accepted it calmly. Toboe nodded his head numbly at the man's words and found himself agreeing to what was being said. It only took a moment for the older man to lead Toboe hastily through what turned out to be a collection of private offices. Once more Toboe found himself on the rainy streets, only now he was getting into a car with a stranger, instead of huddling in a back alley.

The car's engine hummed to life and it was brought on to the crowded streets of Tokyo. Office buildings and lights loomed over head, but it was not until a majority of the lamps glowed red that Toboe took notice. And by then, it was too late. A startled gasp escaped him as he blurted out, "You're taking me to the Red Lamp District?" panic began to well inside him as he knew what this district was famous for. It was well renowned for its pretty boys, and its prostitutes. The two being the one and the same.

"Calm down kid! The place is just on the edge of the district." The car slowed down to turn into a private gated driveway. Toboe was gestured to stay quiet as the man spoke into the intercom at the gate. Soon the gated bars were being drawn in and the car drove forward.

The rain had lightened up, but the open door to the mansion still seemed very inviting. A warm glow of light flooded outside as someone stood in the door way to greet them. Stepping reluctantly out of the warm car, Toboe obediently followed his benefactor inside. The butler holding the door open turned out to be someone not much older than Toboe himself. The other boy was sharply dressed in a light, traditional male kimono. It was black, with thin white pin stripes in imitation of a butler's suit. What he saw did not seem to surprise him, and with a curt bow he led the two through.

"Please wait here, sirs." He said stiffly, and disappeared down the corridor. Toboe and his benefactor were left waiting in the greeting room. Looking around, it could be seen that it was decorated simply and sparsely in the style of traditional Japanese. Inside, there could even be seen the sliding doors and papered windows constructing the house.

When the butler returned, it was with an old woman. She was taller than average and seemed to have weathered age well. Despite the many creases and wrinkles that ran from the corners of her mouth and eyes, it could be seen that she was once very beautiful. In contrast to her age, she wore a beautifully new kimono. It was deep a red color with gold intracies of lanterns and mist, sewn from the hems up the collar. She must have already been awake and doing business elsewhere, because she did not seem hurried or rushed in her look.

"Good evening Touma-san. Do you not think it is a little late to be here this evening?" Her words creaked out, and it could not be heard if they were said in coldness or warmth towards the other man.

"Good evening Aizawa-san. I am very sorry to disturb you this evening, but it couldn't wait. I've brought another one for you. See? He's a cute kid, young enough to train, but you still know he'll grow up cute." Touma pushed Toboe forward a bit, better into the room's lighting for Aizawa to see.

"Why couldn't this wait until tomorrow? Do you think I run an orphanage here? Do you think I could take in any kid off the street?" She asked irritably, approaching Toboe and looking at him with little interest.

"Aizawa-san, you know my wife won't let me bring home these kids. She hates the business, won't have anything to do with them. Can't you take him? Look, I doubt he has any home or family. I didn't even have to steal this one! I found him on my office doorstep in the alley for crying out loud!" Touma's voice rose in desperation, it sounded as if he was trying to bargain with the old woman.

"And what do you say kid?" It was the first time she had spoken to him, and Toboe jumped at first as her black eyes stared into his own. A long, bony hand slipped out from her kimono's sleeve to touch his face and tilt it upwards. "If you are a good boy, and don't run away, you can stay here. Would you like that?" She spoke softly to him.

"What," Toboe began, "what is this place? What do I have to do here?" he couldn't meet her eyes, and he tried desperately to look away.

"Just chores, you can be a servant at this house. You will have food, clothing, and everything you need if you stay here. That is better than living on the streets, isn't it?" Aizawa's voice was soothing, caressing his nerves. He became lulled by thought, and nodded to it in agreement.

"Smart move kid, smart move." Touma patted him on the back, but was still facing Aizawa when he asked "How much? C'mon, you owe me for this one. I heard how your last boy ran away, you needed a replacement for him."

"And what makes you think I'll use this boy anything more than a house servant? He can hardly replace Akira so easily anyways."

"Don't give me that crap Aizawa-san. I know you too well. I bet you already know some customers who would be interested in him I know whatever you'll make him into will be ten times worth more than what I get paid for. I need some compensation if I'm to bring anymore to your door." He stood tall, glaring at the woman, working himself into a bargaining more.

"Feh," Aizawa sniffed, "You just bring me Yuki's leftovers anyways. If this kid has so much potential, don't you think Yuki would of found it already? But yes, I'll pay you." She turned suddenly to the young butler beside her, and told him sharply "Go get my check book Reiyuchi, it's in the accounting room." As the black figure dashed off down a hallway, Toboe fidgeted nervously in place. He was unsure if his decision to stay and work here was an intelligent one after all. Upon the servant's return, Aizawa brought out a pen hidden in her sleeve and scribbled out an amount in the checkbook. Ripping the paper out, she handed it over to Touma who bowed graciously before backing out of the door and paying his respects to her. With the shut of the door, Aizawa turned around and began heading down the door, completely ignoring Toboe and the butler.

Before turning down the corridor, she called calmly over her back. "Reiyuchi, see that the new boy has a bed roll next to your own. I expect you to look after him. Have him ready to see me in the morning." The last Toboe saw of her was her crimson obie trailing behind her around the corner. He looked over at the young man beside him, hoping for guidance. Reiyuchi's stare was distant, and as he nodded vaguely, he instructed Toboe to follow him to his new living quarters.


	2. Chapter Two

Warnings: Shonen-ai, possible Yaoi, sexual situations, prostitution, possible drug use.

Rating: PG-13 (This may change later…)

Disclaimer: Wolf's Rain Characters (Toboe, Tsume, Hige, Kiba, Blue) are not mine. I am not making money off this fanfic. Red Lantern District and Yukie are property of Shuu-chan.

Spoiler: The events here take place after the Wolf's Rain tv series. Therefore, the ending is slightly ruined. Only slightly mind you…

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't introduced the other characters yet! Don't worry! Almost all of them will have a place in my story. In fact, you'll be seeing at least one familiar face in the next chapter. Oh, and I may be using some terms that are unfamiliar ( ie. they're Japanese), so in the next chap. I'll provide a small 'translation foot note' thingy to help people out.

When Toboe awoke, it was to Reiyuchi's mumbled instructions. His mind slow from sleep, at first Toboe didn't understand the other boy's words or hand expressions. When finally he was fully conscious he realized Reiyuchi was telling him to hurry. He quickly pulled on his clothes he had left next to his futon the night before and was soon ready. Toboe tried to comb his hair a bit with his fingers, knowing it must look poor and dishelmed. Despite his bedraggled appearance, Reiyuchi nodded curtly in approval and led him out the sliding door and into the hallway. Since his arrival last night, Toboe had not had a chance to look at the old fashioned house he was now living in. In fact, the only rooms he had seen besides the greeting room was the small maid's room he and Reiyuchi shared.

Reiyuchi led him out of what turned out to be the wing he had been in, and onto a wooden walkway that surrounded the mansion's courtyard. Although the walkway connected all the buildings, Reiyuchi chose to scamper across the dirt courtyard to the large building furthest away. Toboe's own bare feet padded after Reiyuchi and he wondered vaguely where his shoes were being kept. He didn't have time to wonder long however, as they arrived at their destination soon. Before he entered, Reiyuchi took a deep breath to collect himself and smooth out his traditional male kimono.

"Bow a lot to her in the old way," Reiyuchi said, staring for the first time directly into Toboe's eyes. "And don't say anything more than necessary. The less you talk, the less opportunities you have to sound stupid." And with this valuable information, Reiyuchi slid open the door and entered a tea room where Aizawa was kneeling in the traditional style at a table.

After watching Reiyuchi's own low bow, Toboe did the same. He tried to bow lower at the waist, but ended up stumbling and loosing his balance. To right himself, he came out of his bow awkwardly and took a step closer to Aizawa. The crinkled lines of her face hid her disapproval, but Toboe thought he could still feel it. She acknowledged them both with a nod and gestured for them to sit across from her. Three cups of tea were laid out before them and Reiyuchi began pouring tea from the pot even before he was asked. Aizawa was served first, and it was only until she had drained her cup that she began to speak.

"Do you know why you have come to our okiya?" Aizawa stared at Toboe, addressing the question towards him.

"No ma'am." Toboe said, eyes slightly down cast.

"It is because you have no where else to go. This will be your home now. If you are good, and do as you are told, you will not be punished. But, if you are bad, then you will be punished. Do you understand this?"

"Yes ma'am." Toboe nodded.

"At first you will be treated as a house servant. This is the lowest position in our okiya, and you are the lowest servant. You must submit and obey to all others in this okiya. Do you understand this?" Her words came evenly, and it seemed like they had been said to many others many times before.

"Yes ma'am." Toboe replied, starting to believe that perhaps this was some sort of an induction ritual.

"If I believe you can handle these tasks, then your rank will rise. The highest rank in this house is mine, but the highest rank you can achieve in this house is to become a geisha."

At first Toboe believed he had not heard right. He blinked in surprise and glanced at Reiyuchi's face to see if he too was startled. Of course, Reiyuchi wasn't surprised. In fact, he looked just the tiniest bit bored with the whole conversation.

Aizawa continued, knowing Toboe's thoughts. "Yes, I know that traditionally in Japan geisha have always been women. And in recent years there are very few geisha at all who are anything like the old ones. Being on the edge of the Red Lantern District however, creates many peculiarities. One of these is okiya like mine. We raise and train male geisha for the Red Lantern District and our own patrons. Our male geisha are just like Japan's traditional ones. They are there to entertain and please others at parties and social functions with the use of arts of dance and music. And of course the most valuable, the arts of conversation. If you are well behaved, you may aspire to be taught the ways that will lead you to become a geisha. Do you understand this?"

Toboe was hesitant, he let the words settle into him, understanding them all. And then he said: "Yes ma'am."

"Good. I believe there to be no ill between us now. You may address me as Aizawa-san or ma'am. What is your own name? We have not yet come to that."

"I'm Toboe, Aizawa-san."

"Toboe? That is a very odd name for a person. You know it is the word for 'howl' in traditional Japanese?" it was the first time he saw it, Aizawa's eyebrows furrowed together creating still more wrinkles upon her brow. She had the odd expression of curiosity on her.

"Yes Aizawa-san, but it is the only name I know as mine." he couldn't lift his eyes to see her, but he knew that her look of curiosity had disappeared when she changed the conversation.

"Reiyuchi has just recently begun his own training to become a geisha. Many of the chores you will be taking on will be his. In the mornings before he leaves for school he will leave you your days instructions. This first day however, he will be here to show you how to carry them out. You are both dismissed." She nodded her head once at this and waved them our. Reiyuchi rose and bowed without ever having said a word, and Toboe tried his best to imitate him.

After they had crossed halfway through the courtyard, Reiyuchi slowed and turned to Toboe. "You made a very good impression on her Toboe. If you keep this up, you are sure to have a brighter future than many here." He tried to soften the ominous words with a smile, but still Toboe found it worrisome.

The chores that would be laid out for Toboe turned out to be relatively easy, if dull and time consuming. Reiyuchi was not such a bad companion, but he was not the type to chatter through the work. Toboe found himself to be unusually silent throughout the day as his mind spent equal time both at learning the various places around the okiya and thinking of what might lay ahead in his future. While at his tasks, Toboe met others who also lived in the okiya. These few were servants and cooks and didn't seem interested in Toboe's arrival. While Reiyuchi and Toboe took their noon day meal at the edge of the courtyard, Toboe finally asked a question that he had been carrying and which now weighed heavily on his mind.

"Reiyuchi-san, where are all the geisha? We've been around here all day, but I haven't seen a single one!" he asked in earnest as he watched Reiyuchi slowly chew a pickle before replying.

"We haven't been back to where we saw Aizawa-san this morning, do you remember?" at Toboe's nod he continued. "That wing is the living quarters of Aizawa and the geisha. We won't be going there until this afternoon when they are sure to not be there."

"But why Reiyuchi-san? The geisha aren't ill tempered, are they?" Toboe's voice was almost child like in the way he asked innocently.

"No, not all of the geisha are bad." Reiyuchi said, eating some more of his rice before continuing. "There are only three that live here, and I'm the only one in training right now. That means our okiya isn't very big, but we're also not very small. When you see them, make sure to bow really, really low and step out of the way. To them, you are as low as a pebble on the street. Right now, they probably haven't left their room yet for the day. When we see them, I'll tell you about them."

"They all share one room together?" Toboe asked in slight disbelief. To him, it sounded like trouble to keep three very self inflated egos so close together.

"Yep, the geisha in this okiya all share one large room together. Just like all the cooks are in one room, all the servants, and all the training geisha. Well, your not in training yet, but I bet you will be. That's why we share the same room. Aizawa-san is always scheming, you're probably only going to be a servant for a few months just for show, and to let you get used to the place." Their meals finished, Reiyuchi started to rise when Toboe stopped him with one more question.

"I've been thinking Reiyuchi-san, and well, how does the okiya get money around here to continue?" Although the question seemed innocent, Reiyuchi broke into a wide smile that proved lovely. Chuckling a moment at Toboe's innocence he revealed the mystery to the younger boy.

"Well, you obviously haven't thought long about it! Think! Aizawa-san said geisha are here to entertain others. Well, these 'others' are all very wealthy men and women with too much money. They pay for the entertainment and company of geisha! Usually it's all innocent stuff, tea parties, and fancy dinners, things like that. But, sometimes, it's more. And Aizawa-san will allow it too, for the right price of course." With this, Reiyuchi winked broadly at Toboe and scampered to the other end of the courtyard heading towards the kitchen. Toboe was left sitting with a puzzled look on his face and a new thought to keep for the rest of the day.


End file.
